


Oh Captain, My Captain

by cannibalcrunch



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Andersmith being a rebel, Disobeying Orders, Hand Jobs, Honestly I would like to apologize this is v bad, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Attraction, Sex Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcrunch/pseuds/cannibalcrunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andersmith was really good at following all the rules in the book. Well, all of them but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honestly, I am sorry everyone, especially Jesus and also my mother. (Though, honestly when you have a word.doc called "andersmithing" you know its going to be bad...) I'm really just fucking around. And love both Andersmith and Caboose to bits and pieces. 
> 
> First RvB fanfic and it didn't really go in a direction I was hoping for, tbh. 
> 
> Please lemme know what you think, and I'll do better next time.

The New Republic was always very, very busy. Between fighting, rationing, training… There was not a lot of alone time. Even when nothing was going on there was a pretty strict “buddy system” going on, where you’d always have to travel with another person. Going on a brisk walk to clear your mind? Take a buddy. Going take a smoke break? Take a buddy. Going to take a shit in the bushes? Yep, take a buddy. 

A lot of people groaned at this rule. It was good to have it but when people wanted their personal space? It was hell. (Except for couples, but even then, there was some fighting about just how much time they spent together was healthy or not, or whether or not there was any better choices.)

Even one of the most team-friendly, possible-petitioner-of-the-buddy-system of all the soldiers, John Elisabeth Andersmith got tired of this. 

But as described, it wasn’t always like that. Actually when he first openly opposed the rule amongst his friends, (aka, verbally agreeing that, finding particular rule is ‘”tiresome” when it was brought up by someone else), which granted him a bit of a shock from his friend. He didn’t (read: wouldn’t) talk about it much more than that, not giving them a reason as to how he came to this conclusion. It was a… really, REALLY, private matter. Andersmith, beyond being fiercely loyal and very group-oriented, was a private man. 

This change in opinion started not too long after the Blue Team was brought in. Right away it seemed that everyone was briefed and informed about what Kimball’s intended plan for this group of four. Andersmith was complacent. He was pretty revved up about the new additions, having heard of all the “ingenious and tactical” things the small group has done. (Although sad it was only 4 that they were able to retrieve.)

After what seemed a few days (it was a couple of weeks), Andersmith and a small selection of his various shades of blue-and-tan armored buddies found they were going to be led by one of the new captains. None other than Michael J Caboose him self! Everyone was ecstatic (at first). No one happier to serve under one of the Blood Gulch crew members than John E. He noticed as time went and Captain Caboose got to know his crew and went on missions, that less people were excited. 

Andersmith didn’t know why, Caboose was incredibly wise and witty to him. He chalked it down to misinterpretation. Actually. If he were being honest, he might’ve been a little bit biased this time. He wasn’t exactly sure when it started but the New Republic soldier harbored something. Some feelings, if you will. For his Captain. Captain Caboose. 

Oh, he’d come up with excuses. He would dismiss some of his behavior. Or act like everything he does was extraordinarily normal of him to do. (Which most of it was; Andersmith is not very outwardly expressive about private emotions.)

But it’s around when his feelings started going deeper from “Oh boy, I love my Captain!!” to “Oh boy… I love my Captain….” That the buddy system was becoming cumbersome. 

Like a lot of people who have… Deep feelings about people they like, Andersmith found him self sometimes, just standing and staring off into space, in his head about “reevaluating” him self. Luckily, but not unexpectedly, this didn’t hinder his work. (Honestly it was a great distraction from his thoughts.) Little day dreams of being friends, like… best friends, and maybe more than best friends didn’t distract him too much. 

But they were troublesome. Between thinking about holding hands and jogging, or even (gasp! Dare he think of it?) kissing or aiming, the latter of the two was always more pressing. He was a professional, for pete’s sake! (Plus it was also rude and also meant more of a chance to show off maybe.)

Although, some thoughts caused the near perfectly fit soldier to trip physically, and those thoughts were probably more secret than any other thing he’s got locked away in his upstairs. And it was also these thoughts that made him hate the buddy system but also thankful for the suits of armor.

The New Republic soldier would occasionally sneak away, making a pact with his at the time buddy that if he was gone for more than 45 minutes, that he should start looking for him, and a meeting place. Andersmith was smart about this: he managed to pick people who wanted time to them selves too. Thought, probably for different reasons. John didn’t know and didn’t ask, and neither did his buddy. (Sometimes they asked but he usually just said to go read a book. Which was still weird because there weren’t many books to read to begin with…)

John and his buddy would go separate ways, wherever that was. (But it was usually off base and far away from where anyone would spy on him.) The soldier would settle into some bushes against a tree or rock and remove his codpiece. At first its awkward, because half the time that he goes for a walk by him self, he’s not particularly horny. This time is no different. First its deep breathes, and just feeling the length of his cock. Even soft he was pretty content with his size and noted that he never felt ashamed of his tool. 

And then he wonders how Caboose would react if Andersmith presented him with his slowly growing hard on. Would he be pleased? Would he be upset? Would he be relieved? John imagines his captain being relieved, and would say something he thinks his higher up would say to him (and then translate it into something understandable). He thinks that his captain in all blue would make the first move towards him, closing the gap between them at an average pace. 

John imagines the other man would be impressed with him, and start stroking his cock for him, helping it get to proper at attention position, like the good soldier he is. Giving him sort of praise that quiet possibly only Andersmith would only understand. This is enough to drive him to go faster, as he mumbles thank yous and yes sirs between grunts and moans both in his mind and in his helmet. 

He’s fucking his fist when he starts to imagine Caboose sucking his cock, and is, in his mind, good at it. (He imagines that his Captain is good a many lot of things that he really isn’t.) “Oh Captain”, he’d mutter quietly to him self as he started arch his back away from the rock he was leaning against, thrusting upwards into his hand as if it were his superior’s mouth. 

It wouldn’t be much longer of that till he came, stars speckling his vision, and panting lightly. Not exhausted (couldn’t afford to be exhausted during war on his off-duty time, plus he was in EXCELLENT shape), but still needed to catch up. He briefly wonders if he’d ever go any further with his imagination as he looks to his clock and decides its time to meet up with his buddy again. Quickly snapping his codpiece back together, he was heading back to base.

**Author's Note:**

> If you suffered through this, tell me about your obscure RvB otps/headcanons, and maybe I'll write them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
